Sakura and the Valentines Festival
by TrainedNinja
Summary: syaoran is planning to ask sakura to go to the amusement park with him, while he was looking for a gift to give sakura sakura and tomoyo entered the shop...syaoran got the nerves to ask her to go with him, will it be a night to remember? or a disaster!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura and the Valentines Day FESTIVAL!!!

(this is my first story so please leave a comment I will accept any comment…I hope you'll enjoy it….thanks!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Grouping into five's

"Ohayo Sakura-chan"

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan"

Sakura is in a great mood since she woke up this morning, not just because she walked with yukito to school….Tomoyo can't help but notice sakura's smiling

face…

"Sakura-chan?!"

"nani?"

"why are you such in a great mood today?"

After sakura could answer shaoran entered the room

"Ohayo Li-kun"

"Ohayo"

"Sakura...can you answer my question now?"

"Hai!"

"its because the day after tomorrow is valentines day! And the school always prepare

For the Valentines Day festival! "

"Festival?" questioned shaoran curiously

"Oh yeah! We are always grouped into 5's and get a chance to pick what ever booth we

Can make"

Terada sensei entered the room after tomoyo explained it to Li-kun.

"Ohayo class….as you all know today is the day we get to group ourselves and prepare for the coming Valentines Day"

"we will have a different procedure this time on how to group ourselves…instead of choosing, I will choose some students and they will become the group leaders….they will also choose 4 names in this hat randomly to become their group mates"

Terada sensei called some of the students one by one…..

"Rika-chan….."

"chicharu-chan….."

Until terada sensei called the last student to lead a group

"sakura-chan"

"eh…."

Sakura nervously came closer and closer in front, she was so nervous and at the same time excited to find out who is going to be her group mates

She said their names at loud ane by one

"Tomoyo-chan"

"eriol-kun"

"meilin-chan"

And the last one…..

"shaoran-kun"

"eh……"

"shaoran-kun is something wrong?"

Terada sensei asked loudly…..

"no…" Shaoran sat quietly quite embarrassed on how he reacted when sakura read his name from the piece of paper.

"That's all for today….please come early tomorrow to prepare for the festival work as a team and good luck!"

(well that's the end of chapter 1…..hope you enjoyed it:p ARIGATO!!!!)


	2. Chapter 2: A Valentines Day Gift

Chapter 2: A Valentines Day gift for sakura

( here is the second chapter of the story….Thanks for reading :p Enjoy!!!)

0000000000000000000000000

Shaoran sneaked out the door when sakura and the others were still talking about the festival

"Sakura-chan do you have something in mind on what we will prepare for the coming festival?"

"komenasay….I don't have something in mind yet…..where is shaoran-kun?"

"he said he had something to do…"

"well….lets discuss this earl tomorrow"

"Hai!!!"

"tomoyo-chan, would you like to go in the twin bells shop before heading home with me?"

"Hai"

0000000000000000000000000

(while sakura and tomoyo was walking going to the shop shaoran went there earlier to look for a perfect valentines day present for sakura)

"excuse me….would you mind suggesting some ideas for me to get for some one on valentines day?"

"not at all" said the lady that owned the shop

"please describe her for me"

"well….she is cheerful, has short hair, kind ,energetic, …"

Before he could say another word the lady said

"looks like she is like a girl I know…"

Just after a few seconds sakura and tomoyo entered the shop

"that's her!" the lady said

She noticed shaoran's eyes looked so surprised and his cheeks bright red the lady whispered to shaoran…..

"is that her?" shaoran's eyes widened and his cheeks redder as he nodded

"Ohayo!" sakura and tomoyo said as they entered the shop

"Shaoran-kun….why are you here?"

"ere…..I'm just gonna buy something" as he hid his bright red cheeks

Sakura smiled and said "are you going to buy a present?"

"no….why will I buy a present?!"

The lady and tomoyo giggled as sakura was very curious in the way shaoran acted

"so….um….why are you here?" he asked shyly

"tomoyo and I are going to find a gift for valentines day"

"for who?" shaoran asked a little jealous

"every one I guess?!"

"um…sakura-chan….would you like to go to the amusement park tomorrow with me?...tomorrows the opening night"

"um…..hai….how about tomorrow at 6:00, we'll meet at the front gate of the amusement park"

As sakura replied tomoyo-chan and the lady giggled….

As for shaoran he left with a contented smile on his face………

(hope you liked this chapter…..plz…comment….ARIGATO for reading)


	3. Chapter 3: an idea for the festival

Chapter 3: an idea for the festival

(Sorry to keep you waiting….here is the next chapter.….hope you like it)

00000000000000000000

Ring! Ring! Ring!...(the alarm clock is ringing)

"Sakura!….Sakura!…..Sakura!, WAKE UP!!!!" Kero-chan is tired waking up sakura from her very long slumber

Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!! Sakura shouted as she finally woke up

"Sakura what's all the screaming about" kero-chan asked with a curious face

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!"

Sakura got out of her bed and starts to run around her room…..

"I still don't have anything in mind on what we will do for the festival"

"ne…kero-chan…do you have some ideas for the coming festival?"

"um…how about a café? "with lots of sweet heart shaped cakes and candies?"

"it's a great idea…but, we did that last time, remember?!"

"oh yeah!!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"sakura-chan your going to be late!, come down now" sakura's father called her attention

"Hai!!!" sakura hurriedly raced down the stairs making a stomping sound

"Ohayo! Father"

"Ohayo! Sakura-chan"

"Ohayo! Oniichan"

"I think I heard a monster running down from the stairs?!"

"oniichan!!!"

"Hurry up and eat the both of you or your going to be late!"

"Hai!!!"

"Father….later I'm going to the amusement park with syaoran-kun so I'm not going to eat here"

"that's great sakura-chan because your oniichan and I aren't going to eat here too" said her father with a smile

"Nani?!...your going with that brat!!!" touya, looked at his sister with a surprised and annoyed look in his face

"oniichan, syaoran-kun is not a brat!, his kind, friendly and he helps me a lot"

His father whispered to him:

" touya….your a little over protective…sakura-chan is growing to be a fine lady so pls…don't take it to seriously that she's going to marry him right away, understand?"

"hai" touya answered with an understanding tone

"bye! Father bye! Oniichan"

"you're done already?" touya asked amazed in why sakura didn't wait for him

"hai…we have to prepare for the festival"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran:

"excuse me….um…..do you have any gifts that would be perfect for her?" asked syaoran to the lady

"Oh!...its you…..um….what do you prefer…I have hair clips, teddy bears, chocolates…just name it!"

"um…how about something really special?"

"well then…take a look"

As syaoran searched the shop for gifts….he looked outside the window and saw the tree full of sakura flowers….he continued to search for a gift and saw a box in the shop and looked inside… he saw some cute puppies…..

"um…. Excuse me are these puppies for sale?"

"why yes they are…..why did you ask?"

"how much do they cost?"

"um….about $5 each"

"I'll buy it"

"Hai!….choose a puppy…."

Syaoran chose a cute white furred puppy with shining black eyes, a black spot on one eye, and a red ribbon around its neck…a perfect gift for someone named sakura kinomoto

"um…excuse me can I leave it here for a while…because I have to go to school first, I'll just go pick it up after school"

"hai!!!" the lady said with a nice smile

Syaoran walked the rest of the way to school.

00000000000000000000000

Sakura:

"um….what's that over there?" sakura asked herself a little curioused

She took a look and she saw a small pond with different colored flowers floating in it….and something popped in her mind

"That's it…" she snapped her fingers and walked to school in a very cheerful mood

00000000000000000000000

At school:

"ohayo!"

"ohayo! Sakura-chan"

"sakura-chan do you have an idea for the festival?"

"hai!"

"we are going to make a love tunnel"

"a love tunnel?" chorused the group

"um….sakura-chan, don't you think love tunnels are supposed to be…um…hard to do?" asked eriol-kun

"oh…yeah" said sakura, a little disappointed

"um….I can call my mom and hire some workers….if you want?" said tomoyo-chan encouraging sakura

"that's great tomoyo-chan….arigato" replied sakura relieved

000000000000000000000000000

(well….thats the end of chapter 3….I'll update soon I Promise…reviews pls… oh! And Pls…give me ideas for the next chapters….TNX:p)


End file.
